


Day 1: Cuddles (naked). Kagehina.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un buen comienzo en una nueva casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Cuddles (naked). Kagehina.

Se aseguró de que no quedara rastro alguno del bálsamo ocupado mojando su anaranjado cabello una vez más y se envolvió con una gran toalla realmente suave, delgada y nueva. Gracias a dios que había ido de compras con Kageyama para el nuevo departamento.  
Al abrir la puerta, el sofocante aire del verano le pegó de golpe; amaba el verano, en serio, podían practicar al aire libre todos los días  y también hablar con sus veteranos si es que éstos no se encontraban ocupados por la universidad, pero no soportaba la noche en esa estación. Eran demasiado calurosas.  
-¡Kageyama -gritó pronunciando cada letra de forma cargada-, prende el aire acondicionado!  
-¡Te dije que pares de gritar en nuestra casa! ¡Los vecinos se quejan! -contestó el aludido desde la cocina tomando un vaso de agua con tan sólo un bóxer puesto.  
-¡Tú mismo estás gritando! -Hinata se acercó hacia el otro y quitó su vaso de la mano, bebiendo de igual forma, como premio ganándose una mirada asesina del pelinegro, mas no se asustó porque se dio cuenta de algo- Dijiste "nuestra".  
-¿Lo hice? -preguntó el otro confundido.  
-Nunca antes habías dicho "nuestra casa" cuando tuvimos otros departamentos -sonrió el más pequeño, soñador.  
\- ¿Y qué si lo hice? -respondió de mala y baja forma- En todo caso, debemos ir a dormir, estoy cansado.  
-¡Sí, dormiremos en nuestra nueva cama! -celebraba dando saltos y siguiendo a Tobio. Éste se preguntaba como seguía teniendo energías guardadas.  
-¡Haces mucho ruido! -entró a la habitación, todo estaba desordenado y lleno de cajas, pero al menos la cama con un par de almohadas y una sábana estaba esperándolos para dormir.  
-¡Yo elijo este lado! -el pelinaranja se acostó donde la cama daba al lado de la ventana. Comenzó a conocer más a Kageyama cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, y sabía que odiaba que la luz del amanecer diera en su cara- Ven y acuéstate -se quitó la toalla a su alrededor y se tiró a la todavía dura cama totalmente blanca.  
-Al menos tápate un poco, no quiero tener esa vista en la noche -alegó el más alto al ver como el otro simplemente quedaba estirado totalmente desnudo, mostrando su blanca piel y su trasero, suave a simple vista.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que me mirarás por toda la noche, Kageyama? -sonrió dándole la cara de forma burlista.  
-Tch -bufó y se quitó su ropa interior, dejándola encima de una caja-. Muévete, no me dejas espacio.  
-Esta cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que caigan tres personas, no seas tímido Kageyama -y seguía con esa sonrisa que parecía iluminar todo el cuarto, pero que el aludido quería golpear. Aunque no lo haría, porque era Hinata.  
Suspiró y se acostó finalmente, quedando boca arriba y apagó la lámpara ubicada al lado suyo.  
Hinata se acercó más hacia él incluso si era consciente de cuanto odiaba Kageyama el contacto físico en verano.  
Movió un brazo para pasarlo por sus hombros y lo usó como almohada, los brazos de su novio eran fuertes, con y suaves.  
-Tienes el cabello mojado.  
-Se secará solo.  
-Debe ser por eso que siempre lo tienes tan desordenado, si te quedas dormido con él mojado -pensaba en voz alta mirando el techo.  
Una pequeña mano se dirigió a su pecho y lo tocó por encima. Kageyama no tenía un six pack ni los abdominales marcados. Pero no le importaba porque así no dolía colocar su cabeza ahí, escuchando su corazón. Latiendo lentamente. Kageyama se estaba quedando dormido.  
Finalmente enredó una pierna con la de él y cerró los ojos.  
-Buenas noches, Kageyama.


End file.
